Link's Reawkening
by Destined-Warrior
Summary: Link has awakened from his dream where he went to Koholint Island. Now he wants to find it again.
1. Link's Return to Hyrule

Link's Reawakening  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's Zelda Characters.  
  
Note: This fanfic is based off the second best Zelda ever created-Zelda, Link's Awakening. In the game, Link has brownish hair, and he appears to be a teenage, so that is how I will describe him in the game. I also made it so he talks, since he never does in the Zelda series. Well anyway, this is a sequel I made up to this game, so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
****************************  
  
Link was in the ocean, drifting on a log. He remembered the Windfish, and how it had told him he could recall the dream he had just had. He wanted to do that, he didn't know how though. He wanted to tell Marin sorry that he didn't spend more time with her. He wanted to get to know her better. The best way to do that, he concluded, was to ask the mysterious princess Zelda. The only thing was, he had to make it to shore first. Link for some reason KNEW he would get back, just like he had woken up from a dream that felt too real, he would make it home again.  
  
"Zelda, I will return to you. I must survive. I must", Link whispered. He began to think of the Ballad of the Windfish, why did he think of it was beyond him, but he did think about it.  
  
Link then looked to his side, what he saw shocked him, for it was the ocarina. The blue object glittered a little. He thought he should play the song that Marin always sang. And when he played, the seagulls came to perch on the log with him, and the dolphins came and began to push the piece of wood. He continued to play; unaware of all these things, until he noticed they were near shore.  
  
"Animals of the sea, thank you for helping me, where have you taken me? HEY, that sounded pretty cool!"  
  
They all made sounds, but Link couldn't understand them. One of the seagulls though, came and perched on his shoulder. It was pure white. It appeared to be smiling at him.  
  
"Hey, you guys brought me to the right place, this is Zelda's castle, how smart you are!" the animals made sounds of happiness, and left, all except the seagull on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm, okay, you can chill out with me bird, but don't poop on the suit okay."  
  
The bird made a sound that meant it understood.  
  
"I've finally made it home, it's been a year since I was here last", Link smiled and began to run towards the castle with a seagull, his sword and shield, and a glittering blue ocarina. What would Zelda tell him of his adventure he wondered?  
  
***********************  
  
So what do you people think? Please review! 


	2. Some Answers to Questions

Link's Reawakening Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters, or games, or whatever whatnot.  
  
Note: This story is based off of Link's Awakening for Gameboy/Color. Also, sorry I haven't updated for a bit.  
  
******************  
  
(At Hyrule Castle)  
  
"Is it true, is Link really here?" Zelda asked the guard that approached her.  
  
"Yes, he is your majesty. Would you wish to speak with him?"  
  
"Yes, of course, it has been so long. Link, I wonder, what adventures did you have in a year?"  
  
The guard saluted her, and then left. He came back a couple of minutes later, with Link following behind him.  
  
"You may take your leave sir."  
  
The guard bowed, and then left barely making a sound as he walked across the red-carpeted floor.  
  
"Link, what have you been doing? What has taken you so long to come home from fighting Ganon? I wish to know Link", she had her hands up to her chest, and she looked as if she were praying.  
  
"I had a dream, where there was a singing girl named Marin. I had to fight the nightmares to help me in getting the instruments to wake the Windfish. The worse part though was, I only found that when I woke up, that Koholint Island would disappear. The thing is, the Windfish told me I could recall the dream, that Koholint Island may be real. Zelda, do you know of a way, a way to find Koholint Island?"  
  
Zelda got a look on her face, as if she knew what he was talking about. "Link, I had that dream too. I was the spirit of the Windfish, I was the owl Link."  
  
Link was shocked, for this was something he never expected. The seagull on his shoulder shook a little also.  
  
"Zelda, then, that must mean...there is a way to Koholint right?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Yes, there is, but I don't like the future you will see when you get there."  
  
"I'll go anyway, besides, I always can beat the bad guys."  
  
"This has really almost nothing to do with the bad guys Link, this deals with what you will find out when you get there."  
  
"Zelda, can you tell me what that is, what makes it so you don't like the future…."  
  
"No I only see that it is sad."  
  
"Well, I gotta know Zelda, and I'll go no matter what you say", Link grabbed her arms. "I'll return to you again, I promise."  
  
"Link…Okay, I'll get you a ship and a map for finding Koholint. The ocarina and the bird shall show you the way."  
  
"Gotcha, but what can this seagull show me?  
  
"I sense the bird has been there before. Link, be careful, evil still lurks in the land of Hyrule, and in other lands also."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
"Tonight, we celebrate your return, and only to see you leave again", Zelda said with a smile. "Your always somewhere else you know."  
  
"And I'm sorry about that, but I always find evil tries to destroy this land, and I try to keep it safe."  
  
"I know Link, do not worry about me, I'll somehow manage like I always do."  
  
Link hugged her. The seagull poked his butt.  
  
"Hey, stupid bird!"  
  
Zelda just laughed at him. He then laughed too, for obviously, the bird wasn't into love scenes. 


End file.
